<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead land's by Stranger_In_Town</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893222">Dead land's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town'>Stranger_In_Town</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien Quadrilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The surviving crew is landed on earth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annalee Call/Ellen Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"what's tweedle Dee and tweedle dum doing?". Ripley questions after moments of silence between her and the android.</p><p>"Trying to patch the hole". Call looks down at her boots. "They want to leave as soon as possible".</p><p>"And do what? hijack another ship?". The hybrid scoffs shaking her head and looking down at the dead land beneath her boots. "Always running. Always hiding. I'm so tired of it all. Maybe I should of let you kill me".</p><p>Call flinches , glancing to the tall woman with alien blood pumping through her veins. " We can make it work...if we stick together".</p><p>"Why? What changed?". Ripley can't help but ask the Auton. "First you wanted me dead. Then you wanted to leave me behind because I couldn't be trusted. Even though I had just killed 'One of my own kind ' as you put it. She laughs slightly, shifting to face the robot. "Now you want to live like one big happy family?".</p><p>Call swallow's hard staring into the intense dark eyes of Ellen Ripley. "Why do you look at me like that?".</p><p>Ripley smiles leaning closer. "I like you. Even if you wanted me dead". She breaths hotly over the synthetic lips. "You opened the hatch for me".</p><p>"Yes". Call whimpers looking down at the hand taking hers. Watching as their fingers intertwine.</p><p>"Can you feel this?". Ripley watch's the android intently. Her head tilting as she studies the delicate features.</p><p>"Yes". Call whispers ,  squeezing the hand in hers.</p><p>Ripley inches closer. Pressing her lips to the girls forehead. "This?"</p><p>"Yes". Call repeats. Closing her eyes. "Ripley, I've never... nobody's ever been this close to me". She admits softly.</p><p>"But you want to be?". Ripley reaches up with her free hand and gently brushes some of the short locks with her fingers. "With me. Close like this". The hybrid then kisses the android's cheek.<br/>"Maybe even closer".</p><p>Call inhales sharply. "Yes".</p><p>Ripley smiles warmly and cups a soft cheek.</p><p>"How...how would it work?". Call blinks rapidly.</p><p>"They didn't teach you about sex?". The hybrid let's her eyes roam over the female android.</p><p>Call blushes and looks away. "They did.... between a man and a woman. How they reproduce".</p><p>"I see". Ripley strokes the soft cheek with her thumb. "Would you let me see you? Touch you?".</p><p>Call shifts nervously. "I need to patch myself up". She frowns heavily. "I have female parts if that's what you want to know".</p><p>"Good to know". Ripley stands and tugs on Calls hand.</p><p>The android looks up in confusion.</p><p>"We need to close your wound". Ripley answers the silent question.</p><p>"I don't want you to see...it". Call slowly stands and looks towards the Betty.</p><p>"Why?. I already have". Ripley smirks at the android. "Even had my fingers inside you". She states smugly. Enjoying the the blush she receives in return. Wondering how it's even possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As requested . Here is the rest of this little fic. Cheers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" shit" Vriess flick's the switch a few more times. Nothing.</p><p>Johner leans over the cripple in the first pilots chair. " What?"</p><p>Vriess swallow's hard , turning his head to look at the larger crew member staring him down. " She wasn't refueled."</p><p>" You mean to tell me we just wasted hour's on that goddamn , mother fucking hole for nothing. That we're stuck here on this shit hole of a planet with a ship that hasn't even been restocked. <br/>Is that what you're trying to tell me , little man?." <br/>Johners breath is hot and rank on Vriess face. His eyes hard and cold. His voice flat. Almost calm. But Vriess knows it's only a matter of seconds before the large ape of a man erupts.</p><p>" Yes , now get your fucking ugly face out of my face."<br/>Vriess says but his voice is shaky. </p><p>Johner pushes away and cracks his neck. " Fucking aliens man. I wish we never took that fucking job."</p><p>" You better go find the girls. We have to pack what we can."<br/>Vriess turns around in the chair. He rubs his partly burnt ear.</p><p>" This just keeps getting better and better." The large man spits on the floor of the Betty before striding away, cursing the whole way. </p><p>" At least we're alive." Vriess mumbles to himself while still touching his sore ear. Hoping it doesn't become infected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Nice tits." Ripley smirks.</p><p>" Shut up." Call rolls her Auton eyes but can't stop smiling as she lays there on her cot in the crew's quarters. </p><p>Ripley chuckles , sitting on the edge of the cot. Cleaning around the area of the hole in Calls torso. She then place's the ruined shirt over the pale breast for Calls sake.</p><p>The android exhales loudly , though there's no air. She stares up at the ceiling as the hybrid tends to her.</p><p>Ripley tosses the rag she was finished using and opens up the small box Call had in a bag under the cot. She pulls out the flesh coloured tape and small pair of scissors. Cutting long strip's , she begins to carefully cover the hole. " That will have to do for now." She runs a finger tip down the tape and circles the small naval. </p><p>Call captures the finger. " That tickles." She then sits up. Holding the shirt to her breasts as she stares down at Ripley's work. She then nods in agreement. " It will have to do , ..thank you." She gives the hand in hers a squeeze.</p><p>Ripley reaches up with her free hand , hooking the down cast chin and urging it up.</p><p>Call looks into the intense eyes of the hybrid. </p><p>Ripley slowly closes the distance and and presses her lips to the android's lips that are warm and soft. She caresses a jaw while gently moving her lips against Calls.</p><p>Call blinks as Ripley pulls back. </p><p>Ripley tilts her head. She brushes her nose against Calls neck.<br/>
" Well? "</p><p>" Well , what?". Call questions with confusion. </p><p>Ripley pulls back once again. Her eyebrow raising and she laughs. " Guess I'm a little rusty." She then stands up , turning to see Johner standing there , qawking at them. " And what the hell are you staring at?"</p><p>" Damn man. Now that was hot." Johner shifts his stance , feeling the tightness in his pants. " I'll be happy to teach you a few tricks."</p><p>Ripley shakes her head. " I doubt it... bit hard when you're missing you're tongue." She replies seriously with a hard warning in her eyes that makes the huge monster of a man take a step back. </p><p>Call groans rubbing her eyes. " How's the Betty looking."</p><p>" She's empty." Johner replies shaking his head. He moves his gaze to the android . Away from the hybrid staring him down." We gotta head out on foot .. so pack some shit. I don't want to be here when the military or whatever is fucking out there comes sniffing around." He moves towards his own cot that's closest to the door. Collecting his gear.</p><p>"I guess we don't have a choice now. Even if we could find fuel. There's no way we could come back here." Call pulls a clean top on.</p><p>" I need a change of clothes." Ripley looks down at herself.</p><p>" Try Christie's gear." Johner state's , nodding to the cot next to his. " He won't be needing it now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first alien resurrection fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>